Christmas Magic
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: In which Remus and Sirius have their first Christmas together in their new flat.


_Happy Holidays from me to all of you! As an early Christmas present, I offer you this!_

_Thank you, all of you, for being so sweet and supportive. There are so many of you that have helped me along the way and kept me giddy with your wonderful messages/reviews. A special and very well earned thank you for **wildknees**, who is amazing and genius in every single way and has been my sort of mentor in a way. Oh god, I'll stop now before I jizz...  
><em>

_I hope you all stuff your faces with food!_

_**A/N**: This makes reference to Chapter 8 of This Charming Kink so if you liked that one, then hold on to your butts._

**Christmas Magic**

* * *

><p>Hair wet from the melting snow in his hair, Sirius tried as fast as he could to unlock the front door of his flat.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Remus' old, muddy shoes that he'd probably taken off in fear of making the rugs filthy. It was a habit of Remus, really. Even if it wasn't raining, he always took his shoes off before coming in.

Another series of flicks and muttered spells and Sirius was finally inside the warmness that was their flat.

'Remus! I'm back and I have food!' yelled Sirius as he ungracefully tried to remove his jacket while still holding onto the paper bag that was beginning to fall apart.

'REMUS!' he tried again, letting his dripping shoes and jacket fall to the floor in a wet heap, not caring if Remus hexed him for it.

A loud thump and a muffled sound was heard before Remus rounded the corner of the hall and into the kitchen, panting for all his worth. 'Hey, I was fixing the leak in the closet, successfully saving all your wank mags. Did you get me something?'

Remus reached over as if to look inside the paper bag when Sirius snatched it away. 'I got you something special,' sniggered Sirius, reaching into the bag to take out the melted, gross looking concoction that used to be a chocolate covered fruits.

Remus sniffed. 'That looks revolting. Why are we not having Christmas dinner with James again?'

'Because you said it was our first official Christmas as shag partners in this flat. Ow!' Sirius moved away after having been smacked squarely on the chest. 'I don't appreciate being abused on such a happy, festive, loving-Where are you going?'

'I'm going to get cleaned up. I got chocolate all over me,' said Remus, unsuccessful trying to wipe chocolate off his palm but only managing to smear it even more.

'I like you covered in chocolate, Remus.' Sirius quirked an eyebrow, then snorted when Remus almost dropped the bowl of fruit. 'Go on! Get clean and I swear I'll give you some of my dinner.'

Remus smiled and quickly pecked Sirius on the side of his neck before turning towards their room.

Sirius heard the door to the loo close, an added incentive to the small flat they live in. It was alright. They didn't have trouble fucking all over the place.

He was in the middle of looking for a bowl when he saw Remus walk into the kitchen again, wearing completely different clothes.

'Oi, I thought you were-' Sirius was cut of and managed to simply hold onto Remus as the werewolf kissed him soundly. More than soundly. Remus was moaning into his mouth, pushing Sirius backwards towards the counter.

A thigh nudged between Sirius' legs, and that was enough for Sirius to wake up from his daze and lift Remus' other leg up and around his waist.

With Remus firmly pressed against his front, Sirius knew that staying in for Christmas was the best thing they could have done.

The sound of the bedroom door opening made Sirius open his eyes in mid kiss. He was about to push away all thoughts when Remus came into the kitchen, leaning against the frame and grinning for all his worth.

Sirius pulled his lips away from…Remus?

He looked at the Remus at the entrance of the kitchen. He looked at the Remus in his arms.

Sirius started to laugh.

Sirius couldn't stop laughing.

His sides hurt and he swore his throat was beginning to burn with the force of his laugh but it was the only logical thing to do.

The Remus by the door slowly made his way towards the pair, grinning slyly as he reached a hand out to stroke the back of the other Remus' neck.

'Best Christmas ever?' asked Remus, bringing his mouth close to Sirius', winking in a way Sirius could never copy.

'Is this why you wanted us to say? You had this planned, didn't you?' Sirius' eyes fluttered shut for a second as a mouth latched onto his neck. 'Fuck, I still can't get over the first time you did this.'

Remus reached towards the other werewolf, arm winding around his waist as he moved in closer. 'This is…Moony. Moony likes to wait patiently while his Sirius gets home with melted chocolate and wet clothes. He also loves sex. Lots of it.'

Moony (Sirius still couldn't believe anything was real) smiled in response, hips thrusting minutely towards Sirius. 'Thank you for that accurate introduction, Remus. You know me too well.'

He winked.

Sirius swore.

'I made him extra special this time,' breathed Remus into Sirius' ear. 'He's more responsive.' To prove his point, Remus ran his hand under Moony's shirt, chuckling when he arched wantonly between them.

'You don't mind calling him Moony, do you? I figured it would get confusing if we both had the same name.' Remus moved away, taking the copy of himself with him as they walked towards the hallway.

Sirius licked his lips. 'Gives the name a whole new meaning, doesn't it?' He followed the pair down the hall and into their room. 'You do realize I'll get hard every time I hear that name from now on?'

Remus laughed softly, and for a moment Sirius was content to simply watch as Remus' turned his head to the side. It was an endearing gesture, as if he was an innocent boy who was just told he was cute.

Yet, it was so sensual, the way most of the things Remus did were.

'Padfoot, you're drooling,' chuckled Moony, who was pleasantly reclining on the bed already.

Sirius didn't reply. He simply walked the final steps towards the bed, placing himself rightfully on top the other man.

The kiss that followed was all tongues and bites, with Sirius sometimes letting his tongue flick against Moony's beckoning one.

Sirius could feel hands removing his clothes and was overwhelmed with pure anticipation as Remus' mouth followed the path that each piece of clothing took as it was pulled off his body.

It was when Remus' tongue laved up the back of thighs when he ground himself against Moony, pulling his mouth away to groan.

'What do you want Sirius?' whispered Remus in his ear. 'Say it and we'll do it.'

'You can fuck me, Sirius,' offered the other Remus. 'Put that pretty little brain of yours to work and tell us.'

Sirius was able to concentrate until twin tongues ran over his neck, making him rock between them as he was sandwiched. 'Stop, stop now.'

They did, and Sirius took the opportunity to remove his shirt. He bunched Moony's shirt up, pressing his lips along a chest he had licked many, many times before. Only now, he had two…

'I want to fuck him, but come in you,' answered Sirius as he turned to look at Remus. Remus nodded and pushed Sirius forward with a smile before saying, 'Get on with it then.'

Sirius was about to ask whether he should prep him when Remus lined him up at Moony's entrance. 'He's been ready for an hour, Sirius. You didn't think I'd make you wait any longer?'

And with that, Sirius was inside and nothing really mattered at that point. Not when the man underneath moaned and the man behind him had yet to remove his hand from his cock.

'Just use him, Sirius,' breathed Remus in his ear. If there was one thing Sirius wasn't able to resist, it was the sound Remus' voice in moments like this. 'He can take it, love. Do it.'

It was the growl that followed his words that made Sirius move.

Remus settled next to them on the bed, biting his lip in order to stop himself from laughing manically (something he obviously got from Sirius).

It was almost odd, to watch Sirius and himself.

Of course, he wasn't as open as the Remus underneath Sirius, but to see how Sirius hoisted the werewolf's leg over his shoulder so that he could bury himself even deeper into him was simply amazing.

To watch how Sirius, overwhelmed with arousal, had to stop and pant against Moony's mouth, pining the other man's hips down to stop him from moving was perfect.

It was only when Moony began to muffle his cries as he turned his head to bury it into the pillow did Remus turn his attention back to the moment he was in.

Moony was coming with the help of Sirius' hand on his cock, dangerously pumping it so fast that it made Remus' eyes hurt. Moony jerked once, twice, before letting out a pathetic little sigh.

In a moment of pure egoism, Remus didn't think he looked half bad when he came…

Remus was pulled, literally, out of his musings again. This time, Sirius had his arm in a tight grip as he brought Remus to kneel before him.

He only had time to open his mouth and let out a surprised gasp when Sirius thrust up into him, biting Remus' neck, and groaning into his ear.

'You remembered your task,' laughed Remus. 'I didn't think it was possible.'

'I have two of you in my bed. Everything is possible,' grunted Sirius before he began to move rhythmically against the werewolf.

It didn't take long for them to come, with Sirius already close with his previous fucking and Remus closing his eyes when he saw his face look up at him from the bed.

Sirius' hands that were on Remus' hips moved up to clutch at his thin chest, fingers digging almost painfully in the muscles there.

Back arched and mouth open as his pants became long moans, Remus laced his fingers with Sirius' as if holding on for dear life as he felt Sirius' thrusts become short and unforgiving.

Just as promised, Sirius came in Remus while the other man continued to move on his when Sirius was too overwhelmed to move.

He thought, vaguely, that it would be polite for him to help Remus come. But when Remus to rock forward instead of back, Sirius noticed that Moony was being polite enough to suck off Remus and help him come.

_What a good boy_, thought Sirius.

Remus was just starting to breathe normally when a series of pops was heard, followed by the sound of bells and the apparition of mistletoe, ribbons and skating gnomes floated above them.

Lastly, three Christmas hats appeared out of thin air and floated slowly over their heads.

'Well…that was supposed to have happened _before _all this but…' Remus shrugged sheepishly at Sirius.

'Honestly, I would have liked to fuck both of you while wearing a Christmas hat. Why Remus? Why must you ruin things!' wailed Sirius before chuckling as he brought both of his bed occupants closer.

'Best Christmas ever?' asked Remus as he looked down at Sirius.

Sirius raised his head to bite Remus' lips before answering, 'Perfect fucking Christmas.'

It was quiet after that.

Until another pop was heard and a dozen Christmas stockings came falling down on them before Sirius exclaimed, 'Stockings! Why must you ruin things, Remus!'

* * *

><p><em>Once again, thank you.<em>

_ Please have fun and be safe!_

_If you are able to think after this, give me prove ;]_


End file.
